amor, amizade e confusao
by lord uchiha
Summary: tudo começou com sasuke foi ver neji... e hinata estava com eles... o que aconteceraeu so horrivel em sumarios... a fic é bem melhor porque nem fui eu que escrevi... aproveitem por favor SasuXHina
1. Chapter 1

amor, amizade e confusao

_Explicação básica:__Travessão fala__Normal narração__Quem narra a fic é __Uchiha__ Sasuke, então a narração será em forma de pensamento, ou seja, Sasuke __pov's_

_- __Sasuke-san__? O que você tem com o __Neji-nii-san__- Nada, por que está perguntando?__- Eu ouvi tudo ontem!__As últimas palavras, mudara__ com nosso destino drasticamente.__- Irá contar?__- Não sei.__- Se deixar você participar, você não conta?__- Talvez.__- Hoje, às 21h00min, no quarto do Neji. Não se atrase!__Acenei, e, sem olhar pra trás, segui em direção ao meu destino, para mais tarde na mansão Hyuuga me encontrar. Havia chegado cedo, eram umas 20h00min ainda. Entrei e segui para o quarto de Neji.__- O quê? Você o quê? Não! Ela não irá brincar conosco! Ela é tímida demais, arruinará tudo antes mesmo de começar.__- Neji, escute-me, se não deixarmos, ela irá contar tudo pro pai dela, então, daremos uma chance de que ela nos convença que é __boa__ o bastante, assim, deixaremos ela ir em paz e ela não contará e continuaremos com nossos planos.__Neji chato...ele nunca dá ouvidos a ninguém. Ele está é com medo de que a __Hina__ ganhe dele.__- Certo, ela joga hoje, mas se atrapalhar tudo terá que calá-la!_

_Pera__ aí..esse não é o Neji, nem aqui nem na China! O que ouve com aquela pose de __eu-não-me-deixo-ser-convencido-facilmente__Alguem__ bateu na porta, eu me escondi como de costume, e Neji abriu a porta. Era Hinata, está __linda, usando uma camisola de seda branca, pra falar a verdade, quase transparente. Como seu cabelo brilha...ei...o que eu to pensando? Para...para...para..__Sai de meu esconderijo e me sentei no chão, diante a cama.__- Hinata, qual sua idade mesmo?__Perguntei a ela, enquanto essa era jogada pra dentro do quarto, eu a segurei evitando que ela caísse no chão.__- De..de..dezessete..__Por incrível que pareça, meu olhar transbordava de malicia em cima da __pequena e frágil Hyuuga__- Vamos começar! Sasuke, explique as regras.__Comecei a explicar, detalhadamente até que cada palavra dita fora absorvida por todos os ouvintes.__- Bom, como temos uma jogadora agora, ela passará por um teste, terá que vencer a mim e ao Neji. Não importa quanto demore, ela terá que vencer senão não poderá jogar em conjunto. Primeiro eu!_

_O jogo começou, Hinata como sempre, não falava nada e estava indo com movimentos lentos. Apenas quando atingimos os 20 minutos, ela começou a agilizar e conseguir fazer algo bem feito. Fazendo-me até gritar.__- Mais rápido tira com agilidade, não, não, deixa. Agora! Tira!__Por incrível que pareça, Hinata conseguiu me ficar cansado, coisa que é rara. Mas agora o inferno começa.__- Minha vez, venha, __baka__Neji mau... __muito__ mau. Magoa a própria prima! O jogo começou. Neji é mais resistente que eu, pelo que parece, mas... Hinata deu um jeito, ela o está satisfazendo, dá pra ver na cara dele. __Husahsuahsuahsau__, que idiota que ele parece na frente da priminha lindinha. Ou..eu não estou defendendo a ela não, apenas, ajudando em pensamento.__Estou ficando com sono, já passaram duas horas e ainda nada, eles ainda estão lá, brincando. Acabou. O Neji cansou!!! __Vivaaa__- Vamos começar a jogar nós três!__Meu Deus, o Neji pirou de vez, jogar os três? Assim a gente morre. __Mate-noos__ meu Deus. Itachi..por que você me poupou quando poderia me tirar desse sofrimento?__O jogo prosseguiu por 5 horas, estamos mortos agora, mas como sempre, __o Neji ganha__... Hoje jogamos __o jogo mais paia__ de todos...o tira vareta. Dá pra acreditar? Eu perdi pro Neji!!! Mas agora, irei perguntar uma vez antes de irmos dormir.__- Hinata, __vamos brincar__ de novo?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2 – Missão inesperada**_**Faz muito tempo que não brincamos lá na casa do Neji. Estou até com saudade de ver a Hinata com a sua costumeira camisola de seda e o Neji com seu roupão branco sem graça. Não pense bobeira, eu não ****tô**** afim do Neji não!****Hoje tem uma missão, mas não com o time chato se sempre, vai só eu e a ****Hina****. Grande coisa, nem posso chegar perto dela mesmo. Mas é uma ocasião pra convidá-la pra ir brincar de novo.****- Neji! Quanto tempo, desde...****- Ontem, Uchiha. O que quer? Diga logo antes que nos vejam conversando.****Cara, ele ****tá**** mais azedo que de costume, será que aconteceu algo?****- Ah..tava pensando, que tal um jogo mais tarde?****- Quando?****- Assim que eu voltar da missão. E...eu posso levar a Hinata também?****- Que seja! Até.****Não acredito, ele me deixou falando sozinho, ele me deixou aqui sozinho. Eu mato ele. Hyuuga Neji, você é um homem morto. O mais interessante é: ele deixou a Hinata participar. ****Tô**** bobo.****Mais tarde naquele dia: cara..isso ****tá**** ridículo, estou parecendo ****aqueles**** narradores idiotas que só falam de vez enquanto e xingam as pessoas na sombra. Mas voltando ao assunto.****Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, eu fui pro ponto de encontro, aonde Hinata já esperava por mim. Como ela é pontual, puxou mesmo o primo.****- ****Yo****, Hinata. Está esperando tem muito tempo?****- N-não, ****Sasuke-san****- Só Sasuke, por favor.****- H-hai... Vamos?****- Claro.****Começamos a andar, pra fora da vila. Cara... ****ela**** não fala nada. Só pra dizer que o dia é bonito. Ela pode ser fofa, mas ****as**** vezes irrita, entendo a chatice do Neji agora.****- Hinata, fale algo a não ser que o dia está bonito. Não precisa ser tímida, não tem nenhum monstro aqui não. A não ser eu.****Ela corou, que coisa não-rara. Ela sempre cora quando estou por perto.Mas, eu sou paciente e deixo ela corar, ela até que fica bonitinha coradinha.**

**- Sasuke...você parou de ir lá em casa, ****por que****? Cansou de brincar com o Neji-niisan?****Nããão****é**** porque aquele ser me mandou ficar longe de você por causa do meu olhar malicioso de outro dia.****- Ah..não..é que o Neji está meio ocupado e eu também, sabe, missões.****- ****En-entendi****Chegamos ao nosso destino, uma pousada, meio cafona com aspecto macabro, será que teremos que exorcizar o lugar? Eu hein... Entramos, estavam nos esperando uma moça de cabelos e olhos bastante negros e um homem velho com ****também o aspecto macabro.****- Finalmente vocês chegaram. Achamos que ****iam nos dar**** um furo. Vocês são de Konoha, certo?****- Somos sim e vocês, quem são?****- Olha os modos, rapazinho. Somos nós que os contratamos. Terão que nos levar até o país do Arroz sem nenhum problema e pode haver ninjas maus. Porque somos importantes pra aquele país. Entenderam ou não?****Concordamos com o cara macabro à nossa frente. Mas este veio a intervir.****- Agora, se apresentem!****- ****E-eu**** sou Hyuuga Hinata..prazer.****- E eu Uchiha Sasuke, o prazer é todo seu!****- Insolente! Não pago você pra me responder mal!****- ****Pa-papai****...acalme-se..ele só fez um comentário.****Finalmente a garota falou algo. Ela até que é bonitinha, dá pro gasto, mas, seu olhar é frio demais e não me agrada nenhum pouco. Ela me lembra eu mesmo.****- Certo. Eu sou Akira ****Fujiwara****. E esta é minha filha Akira ****Kazumi****Após as apresentações, partimos em direção ao país do Arroz.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3 – Verdade ou desafio?**__****__**Ainda não chegamos ao país do Arroz e já passaram dois dias, quero voltar logo... Não que eu esteja com saudade do Neji.**__****__**- Vamos acampar aqui!**__****__**Velho chato, ele fala e a gente faz. Merda, será que poderíamos ter um pouco de escolha? Nós somos os ninjas, não ele.**__****__**- Montem as barracas e nos sedam seus cobertores, **__**tá**__** esfriando demais. E a garota dormirá na minha barraca hoje.**__****__**Cara, aí já é pedir demais. A **__**Hina**__** não sai da minha barraca por nada, e nem vem que eu vou dormir no mesmo lugar que essa garota chata aí, ela me irrita demais, manda demais.**__****__**- Nem vem, a Hinata continua dormindo na mesma barraca que eu. É mais seguro!!**__****__**- Está querendo insinuar que eu posso fazer algo contra ela?**__****__**- Estou! E ainda mais, é melhor ela dormir na mesma barraca que eu porque se houver alguma coisa, não terei que ir até sua barraca para acordá-la!**__****__**- Bem, que seja!**__****__**Pronto, convenci o veio. Logo após isso, montamos nossas barracas e fritamos peixe. Três dias comendo peixe, peixe, peixe, pelo menos a Hinata tem uns bolinhos de arroz.**__****__**- Vamos nos recolher agora, amanha de manhã partimos. **__****__**Fomos deitar e como sempre, Hinata se vestiu com uma camisa branca e grossa.**__****__**- Hinata, de quem é essa camisa?**__**- Do Neji-niisan... **__**ele**__** me deu a uns dias atrás.**__****__**Neji, Neji. Sempre Neji. Que droga. Eu ainda vou de descobrir o que **__**tá**__** acontecendo com ele.**__****__**- Está com sono?**__****__**- Não, quer fazer algo?**__****__**- Por mim tudo bem, mas, o que?**__****__**- Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio?**__****__**- Ok. Você começa fazendo a pergunta.**__****__**- Verdade ou desafio?**_

_**- Verdade!**__****__**- Você gosta da Sakura?**__****__**- Não. Ela me irrita profundamente. Minha vez, verdade ou desafio?**__****__**- Desafio.**__****__**Olhei pro lado de fora da barraca, não havia ninguém e nenhuma luz.**__****__**- "Durma'' comigo...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 - Sonho e pesadelo?**_**Após aquele momento, digamos fantástico, acordei e olhei para o meu lado, aonde a pequena não se encontrava mais. Olhei pra mim mesmo e percebi que estava igual à antes de tudo. Então, me dei conta que tudo havia sido um sonho.**__****__**- O **__**quêêê**__**? Um sonho? Foi só um sonho?**__****__**Ao ouvir meus gritos, Hinata entrou na barraca e sentou ao meu lado.**__****__**- O que foi? Alguém te atacou ou algo do tipo?**__****__**- N-não. Eu só tive um sonho meio estranho. Muito estranho.**__****__**Ela se levantou e caminhou novamente pra fora da barraca, não sem antes me dar um aceno com a cabeça. Cara, o que **__**tá**__** acontecendo? Eu não posso estar sentindo algo pela pequena Hyuuga. Não pela prima do cara mais malvado de Konoha. Não pela prima do Neji!**__****__**O dia correu normalmente, caminhamos, caminhamos e caminhamos mais. E chegamos no nosso destino antes do anoitecer.**__****__**- Bom, missão cumprida. Podem ir pra casa agora. Não têm mais nada pra fazer aqui. Vão, vão!**__****__**- P-papai... Será que eles poderiam ficar aqui essa noite?**__****__**- Tudo bem, fiquem. Mas, terão que ser cautelosos, tem gente que odeia intrusos por aqui.**__****__**Então, resolvemos ficar naquele lugarzinho ridículo que eles nos arrumaram, o pior é que durante o jantar aquela garota que eu não lembro o nome ficou se insinuando pra cima de mim. E ainda na frente da **__**Hina**__**. Que raiva. Não bastou me colocar em outro quarto e ainda isso?**__****__**Às 22h00min eu **__**durmi**__**. Igual a todos daquele lugar, mas parecia que tinha alguém me observando antes de eu pegar no sono.**__**Na manha seguinte, acordei bem cedo, e pro meu espanto, havia alguém ao meu lado. Levantei-me correndo, puxando o cobertor para cobrir meu corpo **__**semi-nu**____****__**- O que **__**tá**__** fazendo aqui?**__****__**- E você ainda pergunta? Lógico que você já sabe o que eu estou fazendo aqui, ou melhor, estava! Já que você me acordou. **__****__**Fiquei com uma gota enorme na cabeça, garota estúpida, o que ela veio fazer aqui? Ela me assediou? **__****__**- Saia. E se aconteceu algo aqui. Esqueça!**_

_**Tirei a garota do meu quarto e comecei a me vestir, para poder sair do meu quarto e ir embora daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.**__****__**- **__**Sasuke-kun**__**? O que houve? **__****__**- Vamos embora logo, Hinata!**__****__**- Mas... **__**eu**__** nem comi nada ainda..**__****__**- Não importa! Vamos!**__****__**Segurei o pulso de Hinata, peguei suas coisas e assim, partimos de volta para Konoha.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

_De volta á rotina?__Estamos de volta à Konoha, como sempre, ela está pacifica e chata. Digamos tediosa. Não que eu ache que as missões agitem algo. É sempre a mesma baboseira. Proteger alguém ou ajudar em algum lugar. Quero é ação, não como a de quando estava com o __Orochi-teme__. Era chato também. Ninguém sabe me satisfazer nesse termo. Naruto ficou um chato que só tem olhos pra namorada, a Sakura.__Pelo menos, eu ainda posso conversar com o Neji, que muitas vezes me entende bem. Até demais que chega a assustar. A __Hina__ me entende também, ela é anti-social como eu, mas é tão meia que chega a deixar qualquer um louco.__Mas, porque eu __tô__ falando da __Hina__ assim? Ela nem é minha amiga, eu acho, desde que voltamos da missão ela tem estado meio perto demais. Sei lá, acho que ela __tá__ com medo de algo e quer que eu a proteja. Mas pra isso ela tem o Neji, ou será que o Neji é o problema? Isso! ELE!__Sai correndo pelas ruas de Konoha, até onde eu sabia que poderia encontrar o Hyuuga treinando como sempre. Eu irei conversar com ele e perguntar se aconteceu algo.__- Neji... Que bom que te achei. Precisamos conversar seriamente. __- Fale logo, Uchiha. Não tenho o dia todo, muito menos pra perder com você!__Neji... __você__ é um pé no saco mesmo...__- Por acaso aconteceu algo entre você e a Hinata?__Cara, os olhos dele ficaram maiores que os do Rock Lee. Eu até assustei, parece que acertei em cheio.__- L-lógico que não! __E-eu__ e a Hinata-sama jamais __teríamos__ algo. Ela é da __Souke__ e eu da __Bunke__- Isso não interfere em nada, você seria o partido perfeito pra ela, e eu já senti um clima rolando no ar entre vocês dois. Vai lá e conquista a menina logo. Ela irá cair __nas suas mãos__ rapidinho._

_- Você deve ter razão... Será que eu estou mesmo __apai__- Neji-niisan, Sasuke-san..o que fazem aqui?__Nós dois levamos um susto que nos fez saltar do chão, quando olhamos pra ver quem era, assustamos mais ainda, era Hinata, será que ela vinha treinar com o Neji aqui? Justo hoje?__- Conversando, __Hina__. Mas, eu já vou indo, cuidem-se.__Pisquei pro Neji e sai andando, sabia que mais tarde ele me contaria tudo que aconteceu, afinal, sou o melhor amigo dele.__Vaguei por Konoha, sem olhar pra nenhum lugar, pois estava perdido em meus pensamentos idiotas, sobre o que fiz hoje mais cedo. Será que havia tomado a decisão certa? Eu sabia que no fundo sentia algo por Hinata, mas dá-la de presente assim pro Neji era loucura demais para ser feita. Não! Foi o melhor, ele cuidará bem dela e serão felizes. Eu me arranjarei talvez meu destino seja mesmo ser apenas o único sobrevivente Uchiha... __mas__será_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6_

_Enfrentando o destino__Droga, ainda não consigo me conformar em perdê-la. Mas, eu nunca a tive. Mas mesmo assim, é difícil admitir que perdi pro Neji!!! Sem ela agora meu coração está vazio, totalmente vazio. __A quero__ comigo, pra sempre! __Estou caminhando pela vila, sem rumo como sempre, apenas absorto em meus pensamentos de planos que eu monto pra tentar trazê-la pra mim. Lá está ela, como sempre conversando com a Tenten, isso Tenten!!!!!! Ela é a solução dos meus problemas, sai correndo na direção delas com __inteção__ de pará-la.__- __Yo__, garotas. Posso acompanhá-las por enquanto?__- C-claro, __Sasuke-kun__. É um __pra-prazer__ ter sua companhia.__- Obrigada, __Hina__. Então, sobre o que estão __convesando__- Sobre o Neji. Ele pediu a mão da Hinata em casamento.__Aiiiiii__ele__ é rápido demais. Por que ele não esperou apenas um pouco?__- E você vai aceitar? Ele é um bom partido e tal.__O que eu to falando? Neji um bom partido? Nunca! Eu sou muito melhor.__- N-não __sei__E-ele__ é legal. Mas eu não sei se o amo a ponto de casar com ele.__Viva! Uma noticia boa hoje. Estou até emocionado.__- Se não se casar ele, case-se comigo!__Por que eu disse isso? E ainda mais em tom divertido?__- Ótimo Hinata. Todo mundo te ama! __Tenten idiota foi uma brincadeira. Ou será que ela percebeu?__- Tenten... __não__ diga isso. Foi __a-apenas__ uma brincadeira do __Sasuke-kun__. Ele não falou seriamente. Apenas brincando.__- É aí que você se engana, falei sério. __- O QUÊ?__Ouvi uma voz bem alta e nervosa atrás de mim. Quando olho pra trás adivinha quem eu encontro? O Neji.__- Cal-calma __Neji-chan__F-foi__ apenas...uma brincadeirinha, sério. Mais tarde __e-eu__ te explico __tu-tudo__- Bom mesmo, Hinata. Agora, vamos?__- H-hai.__Neji-chan__? Desde quando ela o chama assim? Que raiva! Era pra ser __Sasuke-chan__, não __Neji-chan__- Tenten, __tô__ triste.__Ela olhou pra mim com a cara de __e-eu-com-isso__-? .__- Esquece!__Sai andando, deixando-a ali parada apenas me olhando ainda com aquele olhar._

_Cheguei em minha casa e fui direto pro banheiro. Chorar? Não! Tomar banho. Comecei a me despir e entrei na banheira cheia de água bem morna.__- Sasuke?__Olhei pra minha janela e fiquei mais vermelho que tomate maduro.__- O que faz aqui?__Hinata entrou pela janela do meu banheiro, o mais interessante era que ela não estava vermelha e sim por outro lado, muito normal e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. __- Eu queria conversar, mas depois do que vi, não sei mais o que eu quero.__Ela foi se aproximando, pegou uma toalha e me deu.__- Obrigada, pode se virar um instante?__- Pra que? Eu já vi mesmo.__- É que... __eu__ tenho vergonha de ser observado dessa maneira por uma garota.__Ela continuou me observando, cara vez abrindo mais o sorriso. __Me aconcheguei__ na banheira e abri a torneira, para que a água tampasse totalmente meu corpo.__- O que quer conversar comigo?__- Não quero casar com o Neji e meu pai disse que o único modo de fazer isso, seria eu engravidando de outro ou ele engravidando outra. Mas eu sei que ele não faria isso jamais. Então, quero pedir sua ajuda. Será que posso contar com você?__- Por que não pede pro Naruto? Ele não é seu melhor amigo? Creio que irá te ajudar mais que eu.__- Porém, se eu engravidar de alguém, esse alguém terá que casar comigo e arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos. Entendeu por que vim até você?__- Você está pensando no que eu disse hoje mais cedo não é? Acha que eu quero mesmo me casar com você e ter filhos? Chegue mais perto!__Ela se aproximou mais, me fitando um pouco surpresa. Quando ela chegou bem perto, __a fiz__ ficar abaixada e sussurrei em seu ouvido.__- Seria um prazer ajudá-la._


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7_

_Traição para a libertação __Estou__ cansado, fiquei acordado a noite inteira, por mais de 5 horas. A noite foi uma maravilha. Pode-se dizer perfeita, tirando um "porém": eu ajudei a Hinata trair o Neji.__É. Foi isso que aconteceu, se ele descobre, nem sei o que acontece comigo. Morrer? Talvez. Mas não me importa, estou feliz. Até que estou feliz. A garota que eu amo está deitada ao __meu__ lado. Dormindo, sem roupa nenhuma e ainda estou com a mão na cintura dela. Oh mundo perfeito.__Nem tanto, em saber que ela fez isso apenas para ficar livre do noivo. Dói lá no fundo do coração, aonde apenas ela habita. Chega, estou poético demais, a noite afetou meus neurônios totalmente.__Só de lembrar...ah...fico doido.__---------------- Detalhes -------------__Após trancar a janela e a porta do banheiro, Hinata se despiu indo em minha direção, como uma garota tão tímida pode ter o corpo dela? Não sei. __A noite começou tímida, mas logo foi evoluindo, evoluindo e evoluiu tanto que durou mais de 5 horas. Mas, eu não deixei de pensar que o Neji ia me matar se soubesse.__Ficamos uma hora no banheiro, mas a posição estava ruim e fomos pro quarto. Onde passamos 3 horas, mas, o final foi na sala, porque o quarto estava abafado demais e a cama a ponto de quebrar.__Após terminar, estávamos exausto, porém, eu a levei para cama aonde poderíamos dormir pelo menos uma hora. __-------------- Fim dos detalhes -------------------__Está claro e já são 7:00. Vou preparar o café, é o máximo que posso fazer. __Hina__ acordou às 7:30, ainda cansada, mas pôde se vestir e andar até a mesa. A casa está uma bagunça, mas a vontade de arrumar é tão pequena. Quando voltar da missão eu arrumo. __Antes de sairmos de casa, dei um rápido beijo em Hinata e a vi desaparecer, para que ninguém a visse em minha casa._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

_Os dias passaram voando, parecia que uma eternidade passara diante meus olhos sem que eu percebesse nada. Lógico que eu vi tudo que aconteceu e como aconteceu. Primeiro Hinata me disse que era pra gente não se falar por um tempo, por causa da coisa que aconteceu. Depois, meu irmãozinho Itachi aparece e eu descubro que ele estava apenas se escondendo na Akatsuki para cumprir sua missão em Konoha e que ele era um espião do nosso lado. E depois o Neji está super-feliz porque vai se casar com a Hina, não acredito que depois daquilo ela ainda vai continuar com ele. Será que eu vou ficar sozinho pra sempre?_

Bom, não importa o pior mesmo é agüentar o Itachi dando uma de cozinheiro, sinto falta da época que fazia minha própria comida e não tinha que agüentar-lo todos os dias. Mas, ainda não entendo porque ele matou nossa família. Era também parte da missão? Não entendo, mas quero entender, porém, respostas fogem de minha mente e ouvidos quando são faladas, como se eu as recusasse ouvir e saber o porque de tanto sofrimento assim.

Eu também não entendo, porque o meu irmãozinho tem que ficar no mesmo time que eu? Composto por Sakuya ( uma garota nova na vila, ela é novinha mas é forte ), Itachi e eu. Dois traidores e uma nova. Que saco, cadê meu antigo time? O time 7 ? Ah sim, depois que o Sai apareceu ele ficou com meu time. Não que eu tenha saudade, não tenho, mas, não tem graça esse grupo.

- Sasuke-sama, acorda.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos, e vi que estava parado num campo de batalha, na frente de meu oponente.

- Ah, sim, desculpe. Pronto pra acabar com isso logo?

O que eu estou fazendo? Eu não contei? Eu ainda sou gennin, tenho que prevenir que irei ser da ANBU e criar novamente meu clã e a delegacia de Konoha composta apenas por Uchihas.

Novamente, mergulhei em pensamentos, mas enquanto isso desviava dos golpes de meu oponente facilmente, quando cansei de desviar, uma cobra mordeu um nervo do pescoço do oponente o imobilizando.

_- Você ficará assim por algumas horas, querem esperar?  
E me deram o titulo de vencedor. Grande coisa. Eu ganhei de um pirralho que só sabe fazer henge, bunshin e ir correndo pro colinho da mamãe, como ele fez agora, porque perdeu. Dá-me paciência._

Sai da arena, caminhando lentamente, mas fui parado, por uma mão esticada na minha direção. Olhei pro dono da mão, era Naruto, aquele mesmo ser que eu venci milhares de vezes. Agora ele é um jounnin, e é o sensei do pirralho que eu venci.

- Parabéns, Sasuke. Você venceu meu discípulo.

Fiquei com uma gota enorme na cabeça, ele me acha idiota?

- Acha que eu perderia pra ele? Vá sonhando, o dia que eu perder pra um discípulo seu é porque eu estou em estado de vegetação.

Idiota, por que tá rindo? Acha mesmo que eu poderia perder pra qualquer? Eu não perdi pro jinchuuriki da Kyuubi... perderia pra um moleque? Acho que não!!!

- É melhor eu ir. Até mais, aho!

E fui-me. Não sou do tipo de perder tempo com o Naruto? Muito menos quando posso estar com meus amigos, verdadeiros amigos. Nunca o considerei um amigo meu, apenas achava que era, mas no fundo não era mesmo, era apenas um colega de time. Que agora nem mais isso é.

Fui caminhando lentamente, em direção à arquibancada de telespectadores. Quando senti um frio bastante gelado atravessar meu corpo, tremi até os ossos. Olhei ao meu redor, e vi algo que esperei pra ver tinha muitos anos e perdi a esperança. Vi meu pai e minha mãe, não! Vi Uchiha Mikoto e Uchiha Fugaku parados, me olhando. Pisquei, e quando olhei novamente, tinham sumido.

Não sei se foi uma ilusão. Um genjutsu do Itachi que também olhava naquela direção? Não podia ser. Ele estava mais assustado que eu. Caminhei até a minha copia mais velha e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Você viu a mesma coisa que eu vi, ou eu vi e você não, ou você apenas estava olhando porque estava me esperando, ou é porque você fez um genjutsu?

- Eu não fiz nada, maninho. E eu também vi, é estranho, mas, eu vi.

_- Estamos ficando loucos ou o espírito deles veio nos visitar?_

- Acho que não é nenhuma dessas opções. Venha, Sasuke. Está na hora de você saber a verdade.

Levantei-me, acompanhado por Itachi e este, começou a andar em direção da porta da arena. Saímos e ele continuou andando, até caminhar uma boa parte da vila e entrar numa porta que ninguém nunca notara antes na vida.

Estava enferrujada e pintada de branca, mas a tinta desbotara. O lugar era escuro, úmido, e estava com cheiro de mofo.

- É por aqui.

Ele tomou um caminho diferente, já não era mais cheio de mofo e estava iluminado, com um pequeno pedestal de madeira, com algumas esculturas estranhas. Paramos diante o pedestal e sobre este, havia um bauzinho. Itachi o abriu, e me deu um pergaminho para ler.

Eu o fiz, espantando a cada linha, cada verso, cada palavra, cada vez mais. Fiquei boquiaberto, apenas mirando o papel e depois o outro Uchiha presente e depois o papel novamente.

- Terei que ler em voz alta, desaprendeu a ler?

- Não! Apenas não acredito no que eu vejo.

- Então me deixe ler para você!

Itachi pegou o papel e começou a ler em voz alta.

- "Sasuke e Itachi.

Acreditamos que estão juntos novamente. Pois foi isso que planejamos ao mandar Itachi para a missão que mudaria a vida de todos nós. Mas, para a missão ser concretizada, os Uchihas deviam morrer e não foi o que aconteceu, você sobreviveu, Sasuke. Porque fomos fracos demais para ver nosso pequeno morrer pro próprio irmão e Itachi também hesitou ao fazê-lo que nós sabemos.

Ninguém sofre mais que você, meu filho. Nem nós, que fomos fracos demais até para morrer. Sim, estamos vivos, mais vivos que nunca, mais fortes também. Prontos para ver se agora podem nos matar, os traidores de Konoha. É, eu sei que é difícil, ninguém sabia, mas, nós traímos Konoha.

_E sentimos muito, muito mesmo por ter que abandonar nossos pequenos bebês, talvez ainda choramos todas as noites de remorso por ter que deixá-los no mundo tão cruel com este destino que magoarão vocês tantas vezes.  
Agora, sabemos que estão no mesmo grupo que a garota Sakuya e nós a prometemos pro pai dela que um de vocês terá que se casar com ela quando fizer vinte anos, é tempo demais para viver uma vida livre e sem nenhum obstáculo.  
Pensem e decidam quem irá fazer isso por nós, quando decidirem, estaremos prontos para aparecer diante de vocês, pois saberemos que vocês irão aceitar a verdade, porque, fazendo escolhas, se aprendem a se fazer outras. Itachi aprendeu isso muito cedo e você também Sasuke.  
Por favor, sejam fortes e felizes. Sentimos muito mesmo._

Ass: Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Mikoto"

Estávamos chorando, Itachi sabia que era uma missão, mas assim mesmo chorou. Era estranho vê-lo mostrando seu lado sentimental assim e na minha frente. Ele escondeu bem. Imagino como ele lutou contra sua própria vila várias vezes sendo que ele apenas estava do nosso lado.

- Nii-san...Eu sinto muito por tudo...

Ele me olhou, parecia assustado, eu o chamara de nii-san, sim, eu mostrei que não sou frio como aparentava. Senti na pele como era que ele se sentiu durante muitos anos. Senti-me infeliz comigo mesmo.

- Não precisa pedir desculpa, eu poderia ter recusado a missão, mas, eu não queria que você me visse como " o irmão fracassado". 

- Você não é fracassado, nem será. Você agora, é meu irmão, o mesmo irmão de sempre. Meu irmão mais velho!!!  
O inesperado, não só de minha parte, mas também da de Itachi, aconteceu. Eu o abracei, com força, mas não a ponto de machucá-lo. Apenas, o abracei, como abraçaria um irmão.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9_

_Depois que descobrimos a verdadeira verdade de nossas vidas, passamos a refletir sobre o que fazer com a promessa de nossos pais. Um de nós teria que se casar com a nossa companheira de time. Não que ela fosse feia, ao contrário, ela é bonita. Cabelos bastante negros, iguais aos olhos. Visivelmente tem um corpo bonito e definido._

Mas não é isso que me impede de fazer essa escolha e me casar com ela de vez, é que eu ainda amo a Hinata. Mesmo ela não ligando pra mim e estando feliz ao lado do Neji. A meu ver está.

Tenho mais um dia para me decidir e gostaria de conversar com ela, farei isso hoje, mais tarde após as missões. Se bem que não tenho missões, então, ficarei treinando com meus companheiros de time.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

O dia passou correndo e eu não via a hora de encontrá-la. Fui ao local combinado alguns minutos antes, pois chegaria rapidamente. E a vi, parada lá. Apenas olhando pro céu. Havia algo estranho nela, mudado e eu não percebia o que, mas podia ver que tinha algo diferente.

- Yo, está esperando tem muito tempo?

- Não, Sasuke-san, eu que cheguei cedo demais.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, mirando o céu igualmente a ela.

- Então, como vão as coisas com Neji?

- Difíceis, descobri algo que pode acabar com os planos de meu pai e com os dele. E mudará minha vida também e talvez até a sua.

- Não enrole então, me conte o que está acontecendo.

- Soube que seu irmão não é um traidor e que voltou pra vila. Fico feliz por isso. Sua vida está começando a melhorar. Sasuke-san, eu não esqueci o que passamos, nem esquecerei nunca, mas há uma coisa que me impede de ficar com você. Uma semana atrás, eu descobri... que o que pretendíamos aconteceu.

Meu coração bateu tão rápido ao ouvir aquelas palavras, faltava ar e palavras para poder dizer.

_- Mas, há algo que torna essa felicidade uma tristeza. Eu tenho uma doença mortal. Irei morrer não sei quando, pode ser daqui a uns minutos, daqui a uns anos, eu não sei ao certo. Quero que você seja feliz seguindo seu caminho, mesmo eu descobrindo que o amo._

- Hi-Hinata... Não diga que vai morrer, pois não vai! Eu não deixarei nada disso acontecer.

- Você não tem escolha, nem eu. É nosso destino e assim eu seguirei, sem fazer alterações. Sinto muito por deixá-lo triste e por amá-lo.

Levantei, assim como ela. Fiquei encarando o chão como se houvesse interessante acontecendo, como uma guerra de formigas assassinas. Mas não tinha nada. Não escutava nada, não falava nada, me senti como um inútil que pode perder a coisa que mais almejou durante sua vida.

- Hinata, você ainda tem tempo. Case-se comigo e seja feliz enquanto ainda tem tempo.

- Seria um...um prazer.

No próximo capitulo... o fim dessa fic

Que começou tosca mas agora esta assim de uma forma inesquecível

Adorei ter postado essa fic da minha amiga


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10 – O FIM_

_Após aquela conversa, fui correndo pra mansão Hyuuga, pedir a mão de Hinata para seu pai, o mais interessante é que ele até consentiu com isso. E o Neji também. Ele mesmo amando a prima quer o melhor pra ela. Admiro isso nele._

Quando voltei pra casa, Itachi disse que tinha uma surpresinha pra mim.

- Bom, irmãozinho tolo. Eu sei que você ama a Hyuuga, então, eu me casarei com a Sakuya, assim que ela completar vinte anos e não demorará. Não se preocupe, ninguém me forçou a isso. Ela até que é bonitinha.

- Itachi, eu estou noivo da Hinata.

Comecei a rir da cara que ele fez, a careta foi tão idiota que nem eu o mais frio shinobi de Konoha agüentei.

- Sasukinho... Repete o que você disse.

- Escuta direitinho! Eu-Uchiha-Sasuke-estou-noivo-da-Hyuuga-Hinata-entendeu-seu-ser-abominável-de-bobo-?

Hsaukasaokasohokoskao... Abominável de bobo, nem eu me agüento.

- Ah, entendi, ser-idiota-ero-de-Deus.

Fiquei conversando com o Itachi por mais um tempo e fomos até o local de treinamento aonde poderíamos encontrar nossa parceira.

- Saaakuya, minha grande parceira de time!!!

Aho, porque ele faz isso comigo? Tá pensando que eu não passo vergonha não?

- Vocês dois... O que querem?

- É melhor irmos comer algo enquanto conversamos, não?

Ela concordou e assim, fomos até o ichiraku ramen, grande lugar pra se jantar e conversas sobre coisas sérias. Mas é um lugar barato.

- Bom, como você sabe, minha parceira. Um de nós dois terá que casar com você. E já chegamos a uma conclusão

- Não quero que seja o Sasuke, pelo amor de meus filhinhos.

- Você tem filhos???

Eu e Itachi perguntamos na mesma hora.

- Não, é apenas uma expressão.

- Ufaaa... bom, mas como eu ia dizendo, nós chegamos a uma conclusão. E não será o Sasuke a se casar com você.

Vocês tinham que ver a cara que ela fez, foi uma cara de alivio, mas de surpresa.

- Graças a Deus. E Sas, como você ficou com a Hina-san?

_- Eu conversei com ela e ela me disse que está grávida. Dá pra acreditar? Grávida de um filho meu. Mas, ela me disse que não tem muito tempo de vida, mas mesmo assim eu me casarei com ela!!! Quero que ela seja feliz._

- Esse é o meu parceirinho de time mais baka e frio.

Estranho, ela me abraçou. Olha, ela me abraçou. Ohoh... O Itachi tá com uma cara estranha...

- Ita-san? O que foi?

- Err... Nada, apenas estou pensando. Que tal a gente se casar no mesmo dia?

- Gostei da idéia.

- Então, Sasuke, fale com a Hinata sobre isso. E larga a Saku-chan!

Ei, eu nem to segurando ela, ela que me abraçou.

- Ita-san tá com ciúme.

Ela me soltou e apertou as bochechas do Itachi. Imagina a cena de um Itachi com uma cara de nervoso tendo as bochechas apertadas por uma garota.

Depois, fui falar com a Hina sobre a proposta do meu irmãozinho e ela achou boa idéia, até o pai dela gostou da idéia, que pai mais estranho. 

O casamento ficou marcado pra daqui a duas semanas, rápido né? Mas quanto mais rápido melhor pra mim, pra Hina, pra Sakuya e pro Itachizinho.

o

Duas semanas passaram rápido. E finalmente chegou o dia do casamento.

Cá estou eu, no altar, esperando minha noiva e futura esposa, mãe de meus filhos, chegar. Ao lado do outro noivo, que está ansioso também. Estranho, acho que ele tinha alguma coisa com a Sakuya.  
As duas entraram juntas, de cada lado do Hiashi-san, que as guiou até o altar e deu um tapinha no meu ombro e no de Itachi. Acenamos a cabeça e tomamos nossas noivas pelo braço. Então o padre começou a falar.

- Estamos aqui, para juntar esses casais, que se amam. Para que a partir de hoje, sejam unidos matrimonialmente, até que o amor acabe ou que eles briguem.

Deu uma gota na minha cabeça e pelo que eu vi na de Itachi também e pôde-se ouvir risadas de fundo.

- Continuando, Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi, ambos devem ter algo para falar para suas noivas e para os testemunhos aqui presentes.

_- Sim._

Falamos juntos.

- Primeiro, eu queria dizer, que agradeço à mãe e ao pai da Hina, por terem trago-a para esse mundo para que eu a conhecesse. E também ao Neji, por ter cuidado dela até hoje.

- E eu, apenas quero dizer que, cansei de esconder que sempre estivemos juntos, mesmo quando eu nem sonhava com essa promessa de nossos pais. 

Ouviram-se murmúrios vindos de ambos os lados e até de mim. Hinata apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso. Então o padre continuou.

- Uchiha Itachi, você que já foi o traidor do seu clã e passou por provações perigosas e tristes, está hoje buscando a felicidade ao lado da pessoa que ama e que te ama também. Você aceita Hideki Sakuya como sua legitima esposa, para amá-la na doença e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito.

- Uchiha Sasuke, você que também foi um traidor de Konoha, mas voltou são e salvo de suas vinganças e que hoje quer ser feliz ao lado da mulher que ama e que te ama. Aceita Hyuuga Hinata como sua legitima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la na doença e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito!

- Hyuuga Hinata, você que é do clã mais nobre de Konoha, aceita um ex-traidor de Konoha, para amá-lo e respeita-lo na doença e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito.

- Hideki Sakuya, você que é nova nessa vila e que ninguém sabe nada sobre você e nem imagina que fazia parte da Akatsuki junto com o Itachi, aceita este homem ao seu lado na doença e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito. E quem disse que eu era da Akatsuki?

- Eu estou dizendo, vai me contestar?

- Vou!!!

- Calma, gente, calma. Vamos prosseguir com o casamento e depois vocês se matam.

Foi o Itachi que disse isso? Ele tá mesmo doido.

- Se alguém tem algo contra esse casamento, diga agora ou se cale para sempre.

- Eu tenho!!!

_Viramos pra trás pra ver quem tinha dito que tinha algo contra, e advinha quem era. O cara de peixe número um. Hoshigaki Kisame._

- Kisame? Tá fazendo o que aqui?

- Eu não queria te dizer, Itachi-san, mas, eu sempre tive uma queda por você. Sempre quis estar ao seu lado. Era pra eu estar nesse altar, não ela.

- Kisame, saia daqui antes que eu te mate.

- Ui, tá bom, tá bom. Eu voltarei pra me vingar, você verá.

E ele sumiu numa poça d'água.

- Mais alguém tem algo a dizer?

Olhei pro Neji, e este estava quieto e sorrindo, olhei pra Sakura, e esta estava agarrando o Naruto, olhei pra Ino, que estava agarrando o Chouji? Chouji? E ninguém falou nada.

- Bom... Então podem beijar as noivas.

E o fizemos, o meu beijo foi uma coisa tímida e rápida ao contrario do de Itachi. Meu Deus só falta eles se devorarem aqui, não pensem bobeiras.

Após a festa, fomos pra nossa casinha, no clã Uchiha, e o irmãozinho fez a mesma coisa, pois agora somos vizinhos. E assim, passamos nossa lua de mel, sem sair mais do quarto. Noites loooongas.

o  
cinco anos depois

Ainda estou aqui, vivendo, com meus três filhos, minha primeira filhinha é a cara da mãe, e o resto é uma mistura. Itachi tem mais de quatro filhos, é um fazedor de filhos mesmo. Neji se casou com uma garota que conheceu, mas ainda não tem filhos. Sakura casou com o Naruto e tem Narutinhos e Sakurinhas. Ino e Chouji estão juntos ainda.  
Outro casal é Temari e Shikamaru, ninguém esperava por esse, né? Tenten ficou com o Kankurou, aquele cara pintado da vila oculta da areia.  
E eu, estou apenas com meus filhos. Hinata faleceu tem um ano. Deixando-me apenas com a lembrança e seus pertences, coisas que jamais perderei. Mas, eu não a perdi, apenas vou encontrá-la em outro plano.

- Papaieeee. Olha só... 

- Minha filha, você, cortou o cabelo. Agora está parecida com sua mãe quando era criança.

_É, no fundo, eu ainda a tenho comigo, ao meu lado e sempre terei. No fundo do meu coração e na minha mente._

Agora digam o que vocês acharam... eu adorei essa fic do meio ao fim


End file.
